Patches (Online)/Patch 2.2.9
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v2.2.9 is an incremental patch that addresses several issues in Maelstrom Arena and other zones, fixes an issue with the Battle Spirit buff, Camouflaged Hunter ability, and looting in Veteran Spindleclutch. The size of this patch is approximately 320MB. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACKS Imperial City Orsinium FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay Dungeons & Group Content Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACKS Imperial City General *The central event found in the Imperial Sewers will now respawn faster when no player characters are present in the central chamber. Orsinium General *Fixed an issue that was causing many fishing holes in Wrothgar to not grant fish if three or more people were fishing together. Fishing with your buddies is a time-honored tradition in Wrothgar, and is once again supported. Maelstrom Arena General *You no longer receive a Maelstrom Shield as a stand-alone reward from completing Maelstrom Arena. Instead, Maelstrom Shields will always be awarded whenever you receive a Maelstrom Sword or Mace. Arena 2: Seht's Balcony *Fixed an issue where the damage from Spinning Blade and Serrated Blade was magicka-based rather than physical, as originally intended. Arena 5: Rink of Frozen Blood *Angirgoth's Rapid Strikes ability will now display the proper icon in the Death Recap UI. Arena 6: Spiral Shadows *Venom Grenades that self-destruct will now do a small amount of damage to nearby player characters, and will apply a debuff to nearby monsters, increasing the damage they take. *Fixed an issue were the obelisks would stop glowing, thus providing protection from the Spiderlings. *The summoned Spider Daedra no longer cast Sticky Web, specifically in normal mode. Arena 7: Vault of Umbrage *The healing debuff from Volatile Explosion will now correctly reduce healing by 75% in Veteran mode. *The Wamasu will no longer show as interruptible while it casts Impending Storm. Arena 9: Theater of Despair *Fixed an issue where you were unable to cast Spectral Explosion while in werewolf form. In addition, an animation will now display when casting Spectral Explosion. *You will now be able to use Spectral Explosion when standing next to a Sigil. *You will now be immune to the Lava's Molten Destruction while using the portals to the upper level. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit would occasionally fail to apply when you entered Cyrodiil or Imperial City. **Note: The Battle Spirit buff will no longer show up in your Active Effect window or in the buff trackers of various player-created addons. This is a temporary change, and will be fixed in Update 9 (our next major update). Guild Fighters Guild *Camouflaged Hunter: Fixed an issue where the stealth damage proc would occur multiple times in specific circumstances. Dungeons & Group Content Veteran Dungeons Veteran Spindleclutch *Fixed an issue that was preventing you from looting the dungeon boss Praxin Douare upon defeating him. Quests & Zones Main Quest *Daughter of Giants: Lyris will now consistently pick up her axe properly. Glenumbra *Hidden in Flames: Alinon's Cure will no longer stun player characters that get caught in its path. Malabal Tor *Enemy of My Enemy: The commanders associated with this quest will now appear properly, which were previously blocking your quest progress. Stonefalls *Sadal's Final Defeat: Adjusted the compass pin associated with this quest to better reflect the area you must enter to begin the fight. Werewolf *Your quest progress will no longer be blocked during the quest step "Listen to Hircine" during Hircine's Hunting Grounds. Category:Online: Patches